How Mycroft and Sherlock Got Their Names
by Vanidot
Summary: It is a little known fact that the parents of the holmes brothers were as smart as they were. It's even less well known that their mother wanted to be a detective herself. This is my take on how they got their names. I couldn't resist.


I don't own them unfortunately but you know what they say about flattery.

rated anybody

Ariande and Thaddeus are my creation because lets face it the names of their parents are never said in either the novels or the movies (not yet in the latter at least) I couldn't resist tying the original into the new I just had to throw that in. Anything else I forgot I'll mention later. ... This is my shortest story ever. Three whole pages in word. I can't believe it myself. I hope you enjoy this as much a I did writing it. Okay to answer everyone's questions about the names, Ariadne loves Doyle's Holmes only problem is you can't have Sherlock without his lovable yet annoying brother Mycroft. So techinacally that's how the boys got their names you can't have one without the other as Ariadne well knows so there's your answer. Make sense? It did to me and her. Not that it's in the story but just in case I go further with this idea Mrs. Hudson and Ariadne went to school together and she keeps an eye on Holmes for his mother, but they didn't find each other again until Sherlock helped Mrs. H get her husband executed. Any other questions? My computer isn't equipped for Chinese but if any of you out there can here's the version of my story in Chinese that a lovely fan translated for all of you. .net(/s/6223426/1/How_Mycroft_and_Sherlock_Got_Their_Names_byVanidot) I hope you like it as much in Chinese!

* * *

"I upset her? Me? I wasn't the one who upset her Mycroft!" SH ~ A Study in Pink

**A Story of how Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes got their names**

**By: Vanidot**

Ariadne had always want to be a famous detective like the great problem solver penned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle or the famous little Belgium of Agatha Christie's. When she was young she read every detective story and mystery novel she could get her hands on. She immersed herself with every scrap of information she could find on the mysteries of the human brain and how the criminal mind worked. When she arrived at a place of higher learning she studied subjects that would lead her ever closer to her dream, but her endeavors refused to pay off.

Her parents decided, without her consent, that she should be a good little girl and get married because that's what one did when you were the daughter of a high born aristocrat. To find a husband and to raise a family was every girls dream in her day and age though it certainly wasn't one that she shared. Her parents however couldn't be persuaded from their course and she reluctantly gave up her dreams of being the world's greatest detective.

Hopeless and miserable she almost despaired of seeing her wish fulfilled until the most brilliant idea came to her. If she couldn't be one herself, she would be the mother of the smartest and the best detective in the world. Her decision made she went to her parents with the compromise that she would play the obedient daughter and marry per their request but she would only marry someone with a similarly high or better IQ than her own. Her parents of course wouldn't hear of her marrying beneath their station but her father agreed to use his connections in the ministry to find a match they could all be happy with.

Ariadne set about making plans of her own and wouldn't settle for anything else. She researched everything she had to do, or in some cases not do, in order to enhance the intellect of her future children She began an early vitamin regimen and changed her diet to a more nutrient rich meal plan. She found out ways to maximize the possibility of having sons not daughters, immediately ruling of matrimonial candidates whose family had a history of producing girls.

She even planned ahead of time as to which schools her sons would attend. They would be tutored at home until it was time to go to secondary school, only the best would do. Then of course it was off to Cambridge because that was the school her fictitious idol matriculated at.

Going through the ever dwindling pile of potential husbands only one name stood out from the rest, Thaddeus was the only one who met all of her requirements. He was from a good family which suited her parents, and he had an IQ that was slightly better than her own which suited her, he also was well connected, had received the best education and was thought to have perfect recall of every fact he'd ever read which would hopefully be hereditary. He worked for the ministry which made him the perfect candidate and it didn't hurt that he had a pleasing physical appearance because she couldn't bear it to have ugly children. After he was presented with all the facts and terms of their marriage as her father presented them Thaddeus made the wise choice and agreed to marry her.

The wedding was held shortly thereafter and within the first year they welcomed their first son into the world. She began the training that she had set forth nearly nine years before and was pleased with his progress. Seven years later they welcomed another little boy into the world and her life was complete.

From a very early age, in fact before her second child was even born she read them the detective stories and mysteries that she had loved. The classics were her favorites but she did read more modern ones as well. When other children were playing with mindless toys her sons were learning use their brains. Puzzles and chemistry sets were the gifts of birthdays and Christmases. Instead of stupid games that most children played, reasoning and logic won out.

Ariadne didn't do it out of spite, she really did love both of her children very much and often left clues around the house for them to follow that always led them back to her for praise and adoration. She didn't intentionally build a wall between them but some of their father's competitiveness occasionally rose to the surface. The eldest was better at solving her clues but only because he had more experience but it always made the younger jealous.

His jealousy made him try harder or do better but no matter how hard she tried to assure him that he was her favorite little detective he had to compete with his brother. It was made slightly better when the older one left for secondary school but even then her baby had to prove he was the best. Better, smarter, a little more devious perhaps; her beloved youngest son had to outdo everyone including himself. She watched helplessly as he pushed himself past the breaking point and stood by him while he made his way back up from the pit he had sunk into and cleaned himself up.

She was a bit disappointed when he moved out of the family residence but had her older son check up on him every now and then; there was always birthdays and Christmases. Like his father the eldest went into the ministry much to her disappointment as she had hoped they would both be famous detectives but his job required him to solve problems similar to his namesake which made her happy. Still her boys thought they had to compete for her affections which she couldn't understand as she loved them both even though proper etiquette demanded she never show it.

She worried tremendously about her baby who ran about the city helter-skelter trying to solve unsolvable cases for the police but she had finally gotten what she wanted. A not-so-famous detective who out smarted everyone else and no matter how hard he tried to stay out of the limelight he would always be famous to her. Her precious little boy, the great Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
